The Feel On My Skin
by RisingQueen2
Summary: Aramis likes Porthos leaving on his uniform when they make love, Porthos is just glad he's good at removing stains. Kinktober 2016 Day 8-Latex/Leather


**The Feel On My Skin**

 **Aramis likes Porthos leaving on his uniform when they make love, Porthos is just glad he's good at removing stains.**

 **The Musketeers**

 **Pairing: Porthos/Aramis**

 **Day 8- Leather**

 **Kinktober 2016**

 **Warning: leather kink, anal fingering, anal sex, dirty talk**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Musketeers**

 **The Feel On My Skin**

"That feels so good Porthos." Aramis purred as Porthos ran his hand clad in his leather glove down the expanse of Aramis' naked back and over the swell of his ass and down the backs of his thighs.

"You just love it when I leave my uniform on." Porthos leaned down to bite at the meat of Aramis neck, loving the way Aramis groaned and titled his head to the side so Porthos could mark him easier.

"Mm, that too." Aramis hummed his agreement when Porthos hands still in their leather gloves kneaded at his ass cheeks teasingly.

"On your hands and knees." Porthos smacked Aramis ass making the other man groan as he shifted up onto his hands and knees like he was asked. Aramis looked over his shoulder to see Porthos slicking a few of his fingers (still in the gloves) with oil and Aramis parted his legs more feeling his cock bouncing against his stomach at the movement and the excitement that was rushing through him at the sight.

Porthos caught Aramis staring with lust on his face; the dark skinned man smirked before he slid two of his fingers into Aramis at once knowing the other man could take it. Aramis dropped his head down onto the bed the two of them were on. He relaxed as he felt the familiar sensations of leather clad fingers gliding in and out of him, opening him up and turning him on more and more with every movement.

Porthos knew just how to work him; Aramis couldn't count how many times he had gotten off just from Porthos' fingers alone. Aramis let out a loud gasp fingers clutching the sheets when Porthos fingers brushed over his prostate just enough to make him want more but not enough to make him get any closer to his orgasm.

"I'm ready Porthos, I need you now." Aramis croaked out, hips rubbing against the sheets below him trying to get some friction on his aching cock. 

"Impatient today aren't we?" Porthos teased as he licked up Aramis spine before removing his fingers, pulling himself out of his leather breeches before he drizzled oil over his own cock that was sticking out from his pants obscenely.

Aramis rolled onto his stomach before separating his legs again before giving Porthos his best 'come hither' look. Porthos rolled his eyes before leaning down to capture Aramis' lips in a heated kiss, one hand gripped the base of his cock while his other hand rested on Aramis' inner thigh pushing that leg out further as he pressed himself into Aramis hole not stopping until he bottomed out.

"Fuck Mis." Porthos swore into Aramis neck as their kiss broke, Aramis was letting out breathy moans. Aramis wrapped his arms around Porthos neck while he wound his legs around Porthos waist he used his limbs to tug Porthos closer making the other man go deeper inside of him.

"You're so big inside of me Porthos, so fucking good." Aramis nipped at Porthos' ear, wantonly grinding against Porthos.

"You're needy tonight aren't you?" Porthos kissed Aramis' nipples teasing them into stiff peaks as he rolled his hips slowly getting a frustrated groan from his lover.

"I wouldn't be if you moved faster." Aramis groaned as Porthos slowly rolled his hips again, the feeling of the smooth, worn leather rubbing against his bare skin. A feeling he had grown addicted to after the first few brushes against his bare skin and thankfully Porthos was willing to indulge this quirk of his.

Aramis was snapped out of his throats as his breath was pushed out of him when Porthos suddenly slammed into him making him arch his back and drop his arms up over his head.

"Ooohh, Porthos!" Aramis groaned happily as Porthos gripped his hips after tossing his legs over his shoulder, the edges of his pauldron digging into his calf. Aramis locked his ankles behind Porthos head and pushed his hips down to meet Porthos hard thrusts that made him keen every time.

"Do you like that Aramis? Tell me how much you like it." Porthos rumbled as he adjusted his angle so he could brush against Aramis prostate on every thrust.

"I love this so much, oh god Porthos, yes right there!" Aramis arched up trying to get Porthos to hit that spot again. Porthos just grinned as he picked up his pace knowing just how to take Aramis apart; he loved watching as Aramis became incoherent below him so lost in his pleasure that his mind was blank.

Porthos couldn't stop himself from leaning down and kissing Aramis' swelling lips in another kiss as he buried himself deep inside of Aramis feeling himself falling over the edge as he filled Aramis with his cum. Porthos registered a cry coming from Aramis and he felt warm liquid hit against his stomach, staining his uniform as per usual when he wore his leathers in situations like this.

Porthos pulled back from Aramis mouth to lay kisses down Aramis neck and chest as he rolled them onto their sides, still inside Aramis knowing full well that both of them like being connected like this in their post-coitus bliss. Aramis was still out of it so Porthos traced patterns on his lover's back with his leather gloves watching as goosebumps followed the path his fingers made.

"I think you like having me fuck you in my uniform a bit too much 'Mis." Porthos laughed when he saw the dazed expression disappear.

"Maybe I just like the feel of leather on my skin." Aramis said innocently making Porthos snort.

"Okay I like the feel of you on my skin too." Aramis kissed Porthos' nose giving him a grin only to groan when Porthos tugged him closer, circling him in a protective embrace.

"That's what I thought." Porthos said smugly as he buried his face into Aramis' curl hair content to stay there for the rest of the night. Aramis just smiled and snuggled closer to the larger man.


End file.
